


Но море не переполняется

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Drama, Love Triangles, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 22:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15851004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Мурата размышляет о себе – и Юури





	Но море не переполняется

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Yet the Sea is Never Full](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3948103) by [Aishuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aishuu/pseuds/Aishuu). 



> Название взято из Екклезиаста, «Все реки текут в море, но море не переполняется. И возвращаются реки к своим истокам, чтобы течь снова»

Мао может управлять водой, но только Мурата Кен понимает, что это значит.  
Когда их вновь затягивает в Шин-Макоку, Мурата напоследок жадно втягивает земной воздух, наполняя легкие загазованной атфосферой мегаполиса, зная, что через считанные секунды он окажется в мире, не ведающем ни о смоге, ни о кислотных дождях. Он хочет, чтобы это стало его памятью о Токио: то, как горят, его легкие, пока он борется, чтобы сохранить этот прощальный подарок родного мира.  
Это похоже на какое-то странное крещение – каждый раз они возрождаются к другой жизни. Подходящее сравнение их путешествию с помощью воды через времена и измерения, чтобы выйти в мир, который Мурата помнит по прежним, давним реинкарнациям. Вода – источник жизни, и в Шин-Макоку они с Юури старательно примеряют на себя новые роли.  
Он не удивлен, что в итоге они вновь оказываются в фонтане. Вынырнув, он улыбается, глядя, как радостно мао приветствует своих подданных. Юури не замечает благоговения на лице Гюнтера, не понимает, каким образом ухитрился заслужить преданность Гвендаля или постепенную любовь Вольфрама. Он видит, что Конрад улыбается ему – но не знает, какую цену Конраду пришлось заплатить, чтобы Юури был здесь сейчас.  
Вода, как помнит Мурата, очищает – и нет никого чище, чем Шибуя Юури, верящий в справедливость и в то, что что добро всегда побеждает зло. Он дурак, да, но поскольку мечтает о том, во что все хотят верить, то, возможно, и сумеет сделать мечты реальностью.  
Было бы несложно завидовать легкости, с которой Юури заводит друзей, но Мурата и сам немножко похож на воду. Он все понимает и принимает, зная, что не может сам сменить свой курс, как река: Мурата, скорее, озеро, глубокое и непостижимое. «В тихом омуте черти водятся», – и он как раз такой омут.  
Он улыбается поджидающей его Ульрике, чьи ладони скромно сложены перед грудью. Она – его самый старый друг и была с ним долгую цепочку его многочисленных жизней.  
– Добрый день, ваше преосвященство, – говорит Ульрике, светло улыбаясь. Она не принимает участие в начавшемся хаосе, когда Вольфрам принимается выговаривать Юури за очередную мнимую неверность, и они лишь лениво наблюдают за разгорающимся спором, который, как знает Мурата, окончится избиением.  
– Как идут дела? – спрашивает он Ульрике, решив, что пусть Конрад там сам разбирается. Очень трудно удержаться от смеха, когда Юури начинает бормотать извинения, и Мурата чувствует, что по его лицу расползается широкая улыбка.  
– Приемлемо, – отвечает она, – Дай-Шимарон что-то затевает, но пока что ничего такого, с чем бы мы не справились. – Она опускает взор. – Нашли четвертый ларец.  
На него никто не смотрит, и Мурата позволяет себе роскошь не прятать свой явный страх. Потому что он лучше кого бы то ни было знает, что это означает.  
– Значит, нас ждет очередной поход, – негромко говорит он, начиная все тщательно обдумывать.  
Он привык манипулировать окружающими, используя свои обширные знания, но прекрасно отдает себе отчет, что просто захвачен тем же потоком, что несет всех остальных. Он может более-менее успешно плыть против течения, но бывают моменты, когда Мурата боится, что утонет под его неумолимым напором.  
Ульрике кладет маленькую ладошку ему на плечо, утешая.  
– Верь в Истинного короля, – говорит она, – и все будет, как должно.  
Этого-то Мурата и боится.

***

Через считанные минуты их быстро уводят внутрь, тут же снабжая сухой одеждой. Мурату всегда забавляет то, что их на редкость унылая черная форма здесь приобрела статус королевских одеяний.  
– Юури! – слышит Мурата вопль Вольфрама и, поднимая голову, видит, как тот оттаскивает мао от какого-то стражника, которому его друг пытался объяснить суть бейсбола. Мазоку смотрит на своего короля светящимися глазами, очарованный тем, что тот счел его достойным своего потраченного времени. Никто так и не сумел вбить в Юури понимание классовых различий, и все влюбляются в него за его простоту.  
У Юури невероятно красивые наставники. Мурата иногда гадает, не в генах ли дело, раз ни у одного из аристократов-мазоку нет ни намека на физические недостатки; рядом с ними его типичная азиатская внешность выглядит весьма скучно. Каждый из лордов словно сошел с обложки романтической фэнтези, и вопрос только в том, кого именно мао выберет, чтобы предаться с ним греховным удовольствиям. Разумеется, сначала Юури потребуется осознать, что вообще происходит, но это случится определенно не скоро.  
Юури возмущенно вскрикивает, когда Вольфрам властно тащит его за собой, подальше от стражника. Затем они начинают спорить, и Мурата вновь обнаруживает на своих губах улыбку, наблюдая, как Вольфрам обвиняет Юури во всех грехах, а тот отчаянно пытается доказать свою невиновность.  
Мурате Вольфрам, жених Юури, нравится. Он наслаждается его прямотой и честностью – несмотря на то, что мазоку гораздо старше Юури, в его действиях часто сквозит детская неуверенность и неутоленная потребность во внимании. Но это уравновешивается его заботливостью, и хотя мазоку немного импульсивен, он также умен и прекрасно натренирован.  
Вольфрам – огонь, и этим хорошо подходит Юури. Конечно, Юури подходит кому угодно, потому что узнать его означает полюбить. Хотя Вольфрам в этом смысле особенный. Иногда Мурата представляет Юури и Вольфрама в постели, как они изучают друг друга руками и губами, как Юури открывает для себя секс и чувственность, и как приятно, когда рядом кто-то, с кем ты можешь поделиться этими плотскими открытиями.  
Он приостанавливается каждый раз, когда проходит ночью мимо королевской спальни, готовясь услышать неумолчный скрип королевской кровати, но никогда не слышит ничего подобного. Все, что до него доносится: похрапывание Юури и иногда – приглушенные тирады Вольфрама, в которых он жалуется на свою нелегкую мазочью жизнь и по пунктам разъясняет мао, какой тот непроходимый идиот.  
Вот как сейчас.  
– Юури, ты мой жених! И не должен так фамильярничать с посторонними! – Вольфрам уже пунцовый от гнева и, похоже, вот-вот сдавит своими тонкими руками не менее тонкую шею Юури.  
– Я ничего такого не делал! Просто рассказывал о бейсболе, – протестует Юури, в защитном жесте выставляя вперед руки.  
– Ты что, не заметил, как он на тебя смотрел? – гневно парирует Вольфрам. – Кончай так беззастенчиво флиртовать!  
– Но… – начинает Юури, но затрещина, прилетевшая от Вольфрама, обрывает его слова.  
– Еще раз замечу, что заглядываешься на кого-то еще, получишь сильнее! – обещает Вольфрам, крепко сжимая кулаки и воинственно подаваясь вперед. – А теперь пошли! Гвендалю нужно было показать тебе какой-то отчет.  
И Мурата не может удержаться от смешка, глядя, как сраженный Юури плетется за ним, что-то бормоча себе под нос.

***

Он всегда был гораздо умнее прочих детей. Мурата поначалу не понимал, откуда берутся все эти невероятные знания, но с годами воспоминания становились все четче и четче, и все вставало на свои места, когда он восстанавливал память о прошлых жизнях. Мурата понимал, что его душа очень стара. Этот мир, Земля, не был его родиной. Первая жизнь, которую он помнил, принадлежала Великому Мудрецу, но очень может быть, что были и предшествующие.  
У него были жизни до этой, будут и после. С уверенностью в этом пришло и некое странное терпение. Он знал, что его душа не исчезнет, когда нынешняя жизнь подойдет к концу, но отдавал себе отчет, что все равно должен ею насладиться. Вода переменчива, поэтому Мурата научился приспосабливаться. Он принял на себя роль «классного заучки», потому что это было легче, чем опротестовывать ее. Прими – и плыви по течению.  
Его детство нельзя было назвать плохим – оно было совершенно заурядным. Его родители были обычными людьми, которые даже не догадывались, кому подарили жизнь. Иногда он чувствовал себя подкинутым в чужое гнездо кукушонком, поэтому отплатил за их доброту тем, что стал идеальным сыном – прилежным и заботливым, вежливым и ответственным.  
Когда он вновь встретился с Шибуей Юури, ему было пятнадцать, и момент был не из лучших.  
Первый день в старшей школе оказался на редкость суматошным, и он чуть не потерялся в толпе. Где-то внутри – в маленьком уголке, куда он запихал воспоминания о прошлых жизнях, как сардины в банку, – ощущался непонятный зуд, словно предупреждение о том, что вот-вот случится.  
Мурата был меньше многих сверстников, поэтому не было ничего удивительного в том, что его вдавили в стену, когда орава школьников понеслась на первый урок. Это было похоже на плавание в косяке рыбы, когда остается только надеяться, что сможешь поддержать их темп.  
Когда он наконец нашел свой класс, до звонка оставалось всего три минуты. Он так торопился, что даже не осмотрелся, просто скользнув на свободное место. Кто-то ткнул его в бок, и Мурата мысленно напрягся, зная, что должен пройти через обряд «посвящения» новичков. Он был слишком зануден, чтобы играть какую-то иную роль, кроме «вечного ботаника», но все же рассчитывал этого как-то избежать.  
Но стоило ему повернуться, как у него чуть глаза на лоб не полезли, потому что Юури он опознал сразу же. Силу, дремлющую внутри этого школьника, было видно даже с закрытыми глазами. Это пугало и завораживало одновременно – а тот даже понятия не имел о своей истинной природе.  
– У тебя нет лишнего карандаша? – спросил Юури. – Я, кажется, забыл свой. – Он смущенно потер шею, чуть краснея. – Не лучший способ начать учебный год, правда?  
Мурата с полминуты мог только таращиться на него, не зная, что говорить или думать. Наверное, это был самый неожиданный вопрос, который только можно было услышать от будущего мао. Мурата даже задумался, не проверка ли это.  
– С тобой все в порядке? – Юури чуть наклонился и легко и непринужденно прижал ладонь к его лбу. – Да нет, температуры вроде нет.  
Мурата осознал, что по-прежнему бессмысленно пялится на него, и заставил себя пошевелиться. Он обдумает все позже – а сейчас надо было притвориться нормальным и не обращать внимание на разливающийся по лицу румянец. Поэтому он залез в свой безупречно уложенный портфель и достал оттуда запасной механический карандаш – причем довольно дорогой. Мурата и не подумал попросить его потом вернуть, вместо этого бесцеремонно впихнул его Юури.  
– В-вот, – заикаясь, проговорил он.  
– Спасибо! – радостно отозвался Юури, убирая руку. – Нервничаешь в новой школе, да? Я Шибуя Юури, – продолжил он, затем улыбнулся и склонил голову в подобие вежливого приветствия. – Рад знакомству!  
Эта улыбка Мурату и погубила. Ему не стоило влюбляться в будущего мао, но он все равно это сделал.

***

Конрада он понимает лучше всех.  
Сэр Веллер, Мурата знает это, связан долгом по рукам и ногам, как и сам Мурата, и настолько же предан. Мягкость его поведения резко контрастирует с его манерой боя, но, в конце концов, все это ради Юури – и оба сделают все, чтобы тот был счастлив.  
Иногда Мурата задумывается, какой была Джулия. Периодически он замечает, как ее душа просвечивает сквозь новую реинкарнацию, но он слышал об этой замечательной леди множество историй и иногда не в силах примирить их с тем Юури, которого так хорошо знает. Его Шибуя такой недотепа!  
А потом Юури совершает невероятно храбрый и изумительный поступок, и Мурате кажется, что он видит тени предыдущих жизней Юури – но никогда не может сказать это с уверенностью. Никто не остается прежним в новой жизни.   
Иногда ему интересно, может ли Конрад видеть Джулию в Юури.  
Он никогда не спрашивает.  
Конрад сильный, Мурата это тоже знает, потому что он всегда относится к Юури как к кому-то, к чьим словам стоит прислушиваться. Это, между прочим, тоже достижение, потому что мао юн и часто несет чушь, но в глубине души он добрый человек. И Конрад просто чаще прочих направляет его в нужную сторону.   
Мурата наблюдает, как они поздним вечером играют в бейсбол, освещенные лишь слабым лунным светом. У Конрада уверенные и точные броски, и Юури, фанат бейсбола, этим постоянно восхищается. Он пытается убедить Мурату присоединиться к ним, но тот тактично отказывается, зная, что бейсбол – это к Конраду, и ни к кому другому.  
Он слышит их тихий разговор, когда Юури делится своими опасениями по поводу грядущей поездки. Завтра они уезжают, и он хочет быть уверенным, что Конрад в этот раз не оставит его.  
Ответная улыбка Конрада может согреть любое сердце, но Юури слишком привык к тому, что его любят, чтобы замечать всю глубину эмоций во взгляде своего телохранителя.  
– Я останусь с тобой до тех пор, пока буду тебе нужен, – обещает он, и в его голосе нежность.  
– Правда? Что бы ни случилось? – а сейчас Юури чуть ли не умоляет.  
Если бы Мурата был к ним ближе, он бы указал ему на оскорбительность вопроса. Вместо этого он обхватывает себя за плечи, чувствуя необъяснимый холод.  
Конрад стягивает перчатку, прежде чем подойти к Юури на расстояние касания, и успокаивающе кладет руку на худенькое плечо.  
– Я живу, чтобы служить мао, – говорит он. – Я сделаю все, что ты от меня захочешь.  
Мурата достаточно умен, чтобы заметить, как тот ловко играет словами, но Юури отчаянно хочет ему верить.  
– Спасибо, Конрад, – выдыхает он, его взгляд смягчается, а лицо освещается той самой улыбкой, на которую падок Мурата.  
Мурата чувствует рядом чье-то присутствие, и по легкому запаху корицы опознает Вольфрама. Чуть повернув голову, он улыбается:  
– Юури уже пора спать, да?  
Розовая ночнушка мазоку представляет собой верх щегольства и женственности, но в этот момент Вольфрам в ней выглядит хрупким, а не нелепым.  
– Уже скоро, – тихо отвечает он, положив руку на перила. У него печальное выражение лица, когда он смотрит на сводного брата и жениха вместе, не подозревающих, что он их видит.  
В такие минуты Мурата отчетливо осознает, что не только его сердце под угрозой. Что бы ни случилось, идеального конца быть не может. Но вода все равно продолжит свое течение, поэтому он ничего не говорит, зная, что рано или поздно история подойдет к своему финалу. Не стоит торопиться.

***

Он знал, когда Юури впервые отправился в другой мир – в тихом ужасе отследил, как Юури засосало. Мурата чувствовал нарастание магии на своей коже и закрыл глаза, зная, что их уютная вселенная только что встала с ног на голову.  
Это было в четверг. А такой тихий и мирный был денек!  
Оказаться смытым в унитаз – это не стильно и не круто, и мао такого не заслуживают, но Мурате казалось, что Юури это подошло идеально. Может, Юури и был рожден, чтобы править, вот только кто-то забыл ему об этом сказать. Поэтому он вел себя, как идиот, полный недотепа и был до боли серьезен, считая, что все в итоге захотят пойти за ним, потому что он желает им только добра. Из-за его честности и обостренного чувства справедливости многие не могли устоять перед желанием сделать его счастливым. И тем самым очищались через Юури – в неком своеобразном смысле.  
Юури вернулся в мгновение ока, хотя и без сознания, но для Мураты прошла целая вечность.  
Парень, что вернулся, не был тем Юури, которого он некогда встретил. В нем появилась какая-то серьезность, задумчивость, невероятно контрастирующая с его обычным «солнечным» поведением. Мурата не стал ему на это указывать, решив, что лучше всего поможет Юури, просто оставаясь его другом. Если тот вел себя странно, он тактично «не замечал» этого, периодически прикрывая его промахи. Неужели Юури действительно думал, что Мурата настолько слеп?  
Похоже на то. Юури слабо разбирался в чьих-то мотивах; он просто верил, что у всех добрые намерения. Из него вышел паршивый король, но все его подданные стали его друзьями. И если бы не сила Мао, дремлющая внутри, он уже не раз плохо кончил.  
Иногда Мурата задавался вопросом, сколько в Юури на самом деле от Мао – у обоих была поразительная тяга к восстановлению справедливости, а от силы, которой они обладали, захватывало дух. Временами ему становилось жутко оттого, что кто-то вроде Юури мог удерживать в себе такое, что кто-то мог повелевать сердцами, а не умами.

***

Каждый раз, когда Юури отправляется в путь, это слегка отдает духом каникул. Он увиливает от работы, спихивая ее в опытные руки Гвендаля, а потом поворачивается к своим верным спутникам, по уши счастливый от того, что наконец-то будет делать то, что, как он думает, он понимает.  
На этот раз Гюнтер отказывается оставаться в тылу, но Аниссина умело с ним расправляется. Одно-единственное испытание ее новейшего изобретения (которое одновременно выглядит и милым, и зловещим) – и Гюнтер превращается в женщину. Его/ее истерические вопли разносятся по всему замку, и Гвендаль хладнокровно вырубает Гюнтера, прежде чем сообщить Юури, что, как ни жаль, но Гюнтеру придется остаться.  
Мурата не уверен, радоваться этому или огорчаться.  
Их свита продолжает расширяться, но рано или поздно Юури по той или иной фантастической случайности придется с ними расстаться. Мурата не торопится намекать ему на это, поскольку Юури всегда ухитряется выбрать себе идеального партнера для конкретного задания. И, к счастью, всегда также есть Мао.  
Когда они уже собираются выступать, Мурата бросает взгляд на небо. К полудню пойдет дождь и будет лить несколько дней. Он не в восторге от перспективы промокнуть до нитки, но поход это не остановит: Юури слишком упрям и оптимистичен, чтобы слушать доводы рассудка.  
Мурата по прошлым жизням помнит, как ездить верхом – но у Юури нет такого опыта. Может, у него и душа Джулии, но он почти ничего не помнит из того, что знала она. У них слишком разный жизненный опыт.  
Поэтому Юури обхватывает Вольфрама за пояс, упрямо задирая подбородок. Он никогда не признается, будто что-то не может сделать, так что потом будет страдать от потертостей от седла, не жалуясь. Вольфрам добрее, чем многие его считают: он оставил своего любимого коня Фавьена в конюшне и пересел на Филлис, добрую кобылку с плавным ходом.  
– Все готовы? – бодро спрашивает Юури, с энтузиазмом оглядывая спутников. Он явно уже просто дождаться не может, когда же они отправятся в путь: прямо сейчас над ними ясное небо, и нет ни жары, ни холода.  
– Думаю, да, ваше величество, – заверяет его Конрад, подъезжая к своему королю. Он контролирует лошадь одними коленями – тонкий намек на огромный опыт, очевидный только знатокам. Юури и понятия не имеет, насколько талантлив его друг.  
– Отлично! – Юури машет Гвендалю, на котором повис, мешая дышать, рыдающий Гюнтер. – Присматривай за всем, пока меня нет, ладно? – Это риторически вопрос, но Гвендаль серьезно кивает в ответ.   
Филлис чуть переступает с ноги на ногу, но Юури едва не вскрикивает и закрывает глаза, теснее прижимаясь к Вольфраму. Вольфрам бормочет себе под нос что-то про слабаков, но если присмотреться, в его взгляде чуть ли не нежность.  
Юури ухитряется восстановить равновесие и поднимает руку:  
– Ну, тогда покажем им всем! – торжественно объявляет он.  
Мурата слегка подталкивает лошадь и занимает свое место в кавалькаде за Вольфрамом и Юури. Разобравшись, кто за кем едет, он начинает пропускать общую беседу почти полностью. Все, что он слышит – голос Юури, взахлеб рассказывающий о грандиозных планах изменения мира к лучшему. Мурата мудро молчит. Он не хочет, чтобы разразилась буря – по крайней мере, пока.  
Мурата знает, что однажды проход в Шин-Макоку закроется, и Шибуя Юури будет вынужден остаться на Земле. И этот день, когда все приключения закончатся, непременно настанет. Он может представить себе горе Юури – и осознает, что останется тому единственным утешением. Однажды Юури больше некого будет любить. Только его. Хотя, конечно, Вольфрам и Конрад останутся в его сердце, и их призраки будут витать над ними в постели.  
Он это знает. И принимает, поскольку даже часть сердца Юури – это уже больше, чем есть у остальных. И оно того стоит, говорит он себе каждый раз, видя, как Юури улыбается кому-то еще.   
Все, что ему нужно, просто ждать. Океан бесконечен, и терпение Мураты – тоже.


End file.
